Roots and Wings
by Kalawyn Tawariell
Summary: Korra gets hurt, gets some advice from Avatar Aang, and even gets to see her future children. Meanwhile, Mako's wondering what type of love he possesses for the Water Tribe Avatar. Set about a year in the future.


**A/N: Sorry to all my SGA:TPI readers… I've been having writer's block on practically *everything* in my life right now, and LOK is the only thing my brain is registering. I hope you can forgive me for this piece of Makorra. And yes… this is set a bit in the future. Oh goodness, can I even tell you how much I love these two? Anyways, I hope you like it, and click on the button that says "review" please! They make my day so much better. Thanks! =)**

* * *

"Ah… Avatar Korra and her friends." The cold voice of the Equalist leader broke through the darkness, shattering the tense quiet of rolling waves along the wharf. Even after all these months, Korra could not help the shiver that ran through her veins. She had trained. She had prepared. Aang told her the secret, and now she was ready. Amon continued, "My plan couldn't have worked any better. But I'll give you a choice, young Avatar, which is more than I have to other Benders: you for your friends. I'll let them go, if you come with me."

A deadly smirk spread across her lips, "You're not in a position to give the Avatar an ultimatum."

"Aren't I? I told you I would save you for last, but now I have decided you dying now would crush all the remaining Benders. You are their hope, and it's time I crushed it. So, unless you would like me to tell my Chi-blockers to bring the precious Air bender children to me so I can take away their bending, I suggest you choose carefully. I'll give you one minute."

"You have them?" Korra asked, her heart sinking in her chest. They were Tenzin's kids. Pema's. Spirits above, they were Aang's grandchildren! Her previous life's grandchildren!

"In a matter of moments." He taunted.

Korra turned and faced her three friends, her pervious plans usurped. A defeated look on her face as denial sprung to every one of their lips. Korra spoke first before any of them could start, "Find Tenzin, Pema, and the kids for me. Do that first, before anything else, do you hear me?" She ordered. "They're all the Air Nomads have left. Bolin, take care of Naga for me, okay? She likes you. Asami, make sure the guys don't beat themselves up after I go, will you? And all of you have to promise me, that if Amon kills me and doesn't break the Avatar Cycle –"

Mako cut her off, "—you're not going to die."

"—that if I _do_, you'll find the next Avatar. Find the Earth Kingdom child and train him. Don't let the White Lotus do to him like they did to me. Promise me!" She demanded, and slowly, reluctantly, they all nodded. They could not refuse the full-fledged Avatar, but more importantly, they could never refuse their friend.

Korra started to turn around before changing her mind and throwing caution to the wind. She was nothing if not impulsive, so she balled her left fist in Mako's red scarf, placed her right hand on the side of his face, and shifted to the balls of her feet in order to ardently press her lips to his. She kissed him desperately, as if he were the only thing left tying her to the world, as if he were all that was left of the world, and as she did so, the young Avatar felt her heart breaking inside her chest. It shattered when she did not feel him respond, so she pressed herself more firmly against him, as if he were her last touch, her last embrace. She knew she would have to let go if she was going to do what she needed to do to save the world. A few moments later, Korra pulled away, glanced at Asami's shocked and slightly hurt green eyes, and whispered a quick "I'm sorry." She planted her feet firmly, stretched out her arm, and earth bended them into Yue Bay, away from danger. Away from her.

She cleared her mind as she did for Air bending meditation and faced her enemy. All earthly attachments forgotten, she let herself be free like her newly mastered element. Aang's gentle words echoed in her mind.

It was time to end this.

* * *

Below the wharf, Mako sputtered as he surfaced, lips still tingling and head still reeling from the events over the last five minutes. Nearby, Bolin and Asami swam closer, puzzled expressions creasing their brows as they looked above and beyond him. He spun so he had the same view as they did, and it was indeed a puzzling sight. A bright blue light was crackling with energy above, where Korra still remained, supposedly fighting Amon on her own. Sharp bolts of lightning painted the sky as an orange light followed. Wind whirled, picking up objects and making them crash and fly into each other.

"Korra." The name fell from his vibrating lips, still remembering the pressure of her kiss. Without another word, the trio made for the dock. Something in the back of his mind told him he should be heading to Air Temple Island, but he was drawn to the impressive light show. As soon as their feet hit the dry land, they were running. When they finally arrived, breathing heavily and covered in water mixed with sweat, Mako saw Korra's blue clothed form spread out on the ground, face up, as the color red began to seep into her clothing. Amon lay a few yards away, still and seemingly lifeless.

"No." Someone whispered, and Mako had no idea which one of the three of them had said it.

"I'm going to get help." Asami called as she ran down the alleyways, her quick feet beating a distant rhythm on the stones.

Bolin froze for a moment, but when Mako moved to care for Korra, he went to Amon. Carefully, he earth bended the menace's hands and feet securely until proper authorities could arrive. At the moment, it didn't look like the nefarious heathen was going anywhere.

Mako brushed pieces of gravel off Korra's cheek, pleased to feel warmth still in her body. He pressed a hand on the wound spilling blood as he tried to coax her awake, "Korra. Please, Korra, open your eyes."

Her eyelids fluttered, trying to make out the hazy shape before her vision. Mako smiled reassuringly.

"Hey Korra."

"Mako? I'm sorry. I failed."

"No! No, you didn't." He responded angrily. He was alarmed at the shakiness of her voice. "You beat Amon. Bolin has him. You didn't fail. What makes you think you failed?"

Her eyes slipped shut, and Mako fought the urge to shake her. "Korra, stay awake. Asami'll be back with help."

"'M'sorry." She slurred. "Mako?"

"Korra. I'm here."

"Mako?" She repeated, "I'm cold. I can't feel you. Where did you go?"

Alarms screamed in Mako's head, and he prayed to any spirit listening to bring Asami back faster. _Bring her faster!_ He was reliving his parents' murder all over again.

"I'm here, Korra." He said, brushing her cheek again with his fingertips, "I'm here."

"Oh." He glassy eyes dimmed a little as they settled on his face.

The one word was so quiet, so childlike, so un-Korra, that Mako felt the sting of tears build behind his eyes. He felt Bolin's presence over his shoulder, standing aloof and desperate. His young brother laid a hand on his shoulder, seeking comfort from their bond, and Mako had no idea what to do as they watched one of their closest friends bleeding out in front of them. How he wished he was a Blood bender at the moment, then at least he'd be able to do something for her. A minute later, Asami's footsteps were ringing along the wharf, followed by some others. Relief flooded him as he saw Tenzin, Lin Beifong, and a Water bender healer close behind. Asami and the healer came near, and Mako tried to rouse Korra again.

"Wake up, Korra. You can't leave again."

"Still here, Mako? I can't see you… I'm sorry." She whispered, "I love you."

He blinked, stunned, as the healer worked on Korra with glowing hands. Korra thrashed as she was being treated, catching Mako off guard. He saw tears leak out of her ocean blue eyes, her mouth open suddenly in a silent scream. Yet the healer continued, trying his best, knowing the Avatar needed much more than he could offer but trying anyway.

"Mako! Bolin!" Korra cried, startling the fabulous bending brothers as they watched helplessly from the sidelines. Her thrashing paused for a moment as she whispered softly, "I'm so sorry Asami. So sorry." Before the bloodcurdling scream of "AANG!" split the air and the young Avatar stopped moving.

* * *

"He's right. You did not fail."

"Aang?" Korra asked hesitantly, sitting up and promptly staring at the slightly glowing form of the Air bending Avatar and Appa.

"Korra. You've come back again."

"Yeah… I'm not sure why though…"

A smile broke the Air Nomad's face, "You're here because I need to tell you something, and you need to hear it. Besides, the Spirits don't want you to die just yet. Apparently, you have far too much to do, so, until your physical body is stable enough for you to return to it, you get to stay with me."

Korra returned the smile, happy not to be dead at the moment, "But I thought—"

"No, Korra. Dying is not for you. At least, not yet. If what I've seen is true, you're going to see your children and grandchildren grow up before you permanently join the rest of your previous lives."

"Ch-children?" she stuttered. It wasn't exactly something the eighteen year old had considered yet.

"Yes. Children." He grinned at her confusion. "But Korra, that's not what I need to talk to you about. You see, an old guru once told me that I had to let go of all earthly attachments before I could master the Avatar State. Katara was my earthly attachment and while letting go of her is the hardest things I have ever had to do, she was also the very attachment I needed. She grounded me to the very world I was trying desperately to save. Letting go is only for a brief time, and I still bound myself to Katara in every way possible. As an Avatar, linking yourself with another human being is not a weakness. Having both roots and wings makes you stronger. As an Avatar, and as a person.

"It took Katara a long time to understand and to admit she loved me too. She was confused, and we were in the middle of a war. So, don't worry, Korra. He'll understand someday. Remember I'm always here when you need me."

Aang and Appa began to fade from sight, and Korra was confused by the suddenness of it all, "Wait! Aang! I still don't… understand."

Then they were gone, and all Korra could feel was pain like fire, like being burned alive. Her skin boiled on her bones, searing her muscles, and she wondered, sardonically, if this is was what Jinora had meant when the princess had thrown herself into a volcano. But, then there was a cooling sensation, radiating from her stomach, filling her, quenching her fire in the flesh, and a hand, a soothing hand, was softly brushing through the hair at her temple.

Sleepily, she closed her eyes and drifted into dreams of laughing children, running in the snow at the South Pole. Korra felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she watched the children, _their_ children, frolic through the tundra. The girl with brilliant blue eyes and black hair with fair skin, the little boy with ocher eyes and chocolate hair and light mocha skin… Ocher eyes? Korra snuggled deeper into her husband's heat, knowing there was only one man she knew who had that particular shade. Then there was a leaping sensation in her belly, completely foreign but entirely right, and Korra wrapped her arms over her husband's around her slightly bulging belly… pregnant. Wait, what? What was this anyway, a dream or a vision? Aang _had_ said she would have children. But three? With – with Mako? Either way, Korra decided she would enjoy the dream and laughing smiles of her possible future-children.

* * *

"How's Korra?" Asami asked as she approached him. She'd taken Bolin back to the Air Temple since he'd been falling asleep while standing up. They were all waiting for her to wake up. It'd been four days, the Air Nomad children were perfectly safe, and while all Korra's vital signs had been stable, she had yet to wake. Master Katara had come on Oogi just to make sure and yet nothing. The young Avatar had not cracked an eyelid. The only change had been minimal: she slept with a smile on her face. Considering her last movement had been thrashing and screaming Avatar Aang's name, Mako was going to take what he could get. The woman had messed up his world since she walked into it almost a year ago, and now she held a part of his heart. But the question was to what extent?

"The same." He answered, running a hand through his already mussed hair.

Asami took a seat next to him and grasped his left hand with her own, "She's in love with you."

He swallowed hard, "You heard."

She nodded, "Now, the question is: do you love her?"

Did he? That was a very good question. He did love her; he wanted to keep her safe and yet knew and respected her responsibilities and power, not just as the Avatar, but as Korra. Bolin was absolutely right in calling her one-of-a-kind. She was amazing, and recently, he'd developed the sense of her maturity and how she had grown from the fan girl he had assumed she'd been into a fully realized Avatar. She had grown, in all senses of the word. She was beautiful, inside and out, despite how painfully cliché it sounded. And now, he began to realize and understand, whenever she called for help, he'd answer. Their friendship had deepened into trust and companionship… and love?

"I'm not sure, Asami." He replied truthfully.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and said, "Mako, I know this must be awkward for you, and I appreciate your struggle. You've been great to me for months. You supported and defended me when my dad revealed himself as an Equalist. You were there for me, and now I can stand on my own again. But you and I both know we haven't grown any closer than what was at the beginning and a relationship should be more than that. Trust me, sweetie. I do love you, but our love has not matured in the same manner your love with Korra has. I've seen it, and I know you have been fighting it. But, just think about it. I know you'll figure it out on your own. But it would be much better for her and for you if you did so before she wakes up." She gave his hand one last squeeze before standing up. "I'm going to check in on Pema and Bolin. Let us know if anything changes."

Mako watched as Asami left. Had she just given her blessing to love Korra? Love Korra? As in love-love? Spend-the-rest-of-your-life-with-each-other love? Take-on-the-world-together love? Let's-get-married-and-have-kids-someday love? Possibly. He would never know for certain until they tried, and they would not be able to do so without Korra regaining consciousness. More than anything, Mako knew without a doubt that he needed to see those cerulean eyes again, laughing and smiling at him.

He walked over to her room, smiled his thanks at Senna as she got up to let him have some time alone with her daughter.

"Korra," he said as he sat down next to her, interlacing the fingers of her right hand with his own, "wake up, please. C'mon. Open your eyes." Frustrated with no response, he leaned closer and set her fingers to his lips. "I've been an idiot Korra, and you need to come back to me and tease me about it because I need you. You threw my life into chaos when you arrived, and now I realize that I need you to keep my world balanced and stable again. So, please, wake up! I – I –" he blushed fierce crimson though no one who was conscious was around to see him. He swallowed his nervousness and continued, "I love you, Korra."

He rested his elbow against the bed, leaning his forehead on their entwined hands. He stayed there for some time. How long, he was not sure. He might have dozed off a little after the sun set. Then, as the moon rose, he felt Korra's hand shift in his own, and he opened his eyes to see her blue gaze pierce through him.

"Hey Cool Guy." She smiled tiredly, "Nice speech."

"You heard it, huh?"

"Yep. All of it. Though, you were saying it in my dreams as your dream-self…"

"You were dreaming about me?" He teased.

"Well, not just about you..." She responded coyly.

"Who else?" He asked, curious.

"'S'okay, you won't meet them for a few years yet."

"What? Them?"

"You'll find out. And, I love you too, Mako."

Mako grinned stupidly, relieved at Korra's present coherent state and the fact he'd made more sense of their relationship. He gently kissed her lips, tenderly promising her many more embraces. She responded with equal verve, smiling into the kiss, trying not to overexert herself, but when she remembered the joyful, glowing faces of her children – _their children_ – she couldn't help but be filled with excitement and passion.

And Korra finally understood that Mako's attachment would always bring her back to the world. He was her roots, and with their growing love as their wings, they would continue to soar.


End file.
